This new carnation cultivar originated at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, as a seedling derived by my crossing of unnamed and unpatented carnation varieties selected from breeding stock maintained for production of new varieties for the commercial market, the before mentioned crossing having been made with the object of developing a plant having a new color and better production. This new plant was observed by me to have an unusual floral coloration, as well as other desirable characteristics, and for that reason was selected for asexual propagation and testing, which was done by cuttings at Aalsmeer with favorable results. Subsequent propagation through successive generations has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.